piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Loading Screen Hints
In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, The Developers added In-Game tips to help the player. The hints appear on the loading screens that appear when a player would teleport to a Island, enter a building, etc... The following is a list of all the known hints that was, or currently is, in the game: 'A' *A Cutlass Combo deals much more damage than just button-mashing! *A Privateer ship receives a health boost for sinking enemy ships; a good pirate steals everything, including spare parts. *A ship cannot be reduced to zero Sail Points without destroying all the Masts! *An enemy with a Skull Icon over its head is a boss! *An Interceptor is best for the outskirts of a battle, and should stay away from War Frigates. *As you Level-up your Cutlass, unlock new Combo Skills for a longer Combo Chain! *As you Level-up your Pistol, unlock Take-Aim to pick-off enemies from long range! *Attacking an enemy in the back with a Dagger Combo will deal extra damage! *Avoid fighting until you are fully healed. 'B' *Be careful not to take too much damage on the same section of your hull! *Be careful when doing repairs, leaving the wheel allows enemy ships to sneak up on you! *Blacksmiths sell stronger Cutlasses and Daggers! *Break all the Masts on an enemy ship to stop it from moving! 'C' *Cannonballs that hit the Rear of a Ship gain a damage bonus! *Choose team ships carefully. Some are faster, some are stronger, and each has a vital role in battle. *Click on other players to Crew up! Make sure you put away your weapon first! *Clicking the Middle Mouse Button also draws your current Weapon! *Complete the Teleport Quests as soon as possible. It will make other quests easier to complete. *Complete your Weapon Quest to unlock the Voodoo Doll weapon! *Completing Story Quests rewards the most Notoriety! *Concentrate your cannon fire on the same section of a ship's Hull until it breaks! *Crabs have been known to infest Driftwood island. *Crew Members on a Ship should grab a cannon and fire! 'D' *Defeat skeletons to find rare Treasure Collection valuables. *Different cannonballs are effective against different parts of a ship! *Don't attack enemies who are much higher level than you! *Don't feed the Alligators! *Don't pet the Scorpions! *Don't sail alone! Other crewmates can fire cannons while you are steering! *Don't throw Grenades at your own feet! *Don't wear more than one eye-patch when playing this game! 'E' *Enemies who are lower level than you award less Reputation and Gold! *Enemies with Green Level tags will be easy to defeat! They give reduced Reputation! *Enemies with Grey Level tags are push-overs! They give very little Reputation rewards! *Enemies with Red Level tags are very dangerous enemies! *Enemies with Yellow Level tags are a good match for you! *Expensive ships cost more to repair! 'F' *Find a Crew to help man your ship before going sailing! *Flagship boarding rights are given to the crew who dealt the most damage to it! *Flagships give more cargo than regular ships! 'G' *Gaining a Cutlass Level gives you more Health! *Gaining a Dagger Level gives you some Health and Voodoo Power! *Gaining a Grenade Level gives you more Health! *Gaining a Pistol Level gives you some Health and Voodoo Power! *Gaining a Voodoo Doll Level gives you more Voodoo Power! *Gaining a Voodoo Staff Level gives you more Voodoo Power! *Get a crew together before boarding a Flagship! *Get a crew together! Unmanned cannons stack the odds against you. *Going to jail makes you groggy. While groggy, your Health and Voodoo Power will be temporarily reduced. *Grenades can be used to defeat large groups of enemies! *Gunsmiths sell stronger Pistols! *Gypsies sell stronger Voodoo Dolls and Voodoo Staves! 'H' *High level enemies can be found on Isla Tormenta. *High level enemies can be found on Kingshead. *High level enemies can be found on Padres Del Fuego. *Higher level ships carry better Cargo. 'I' *If a friend is in need, teleport to them using the Friends Page (F)! *If a player exits the game and his ship has a Crew, the ship stays in use until the voyage ends! *If one side of a ship's hull is broken, the ship will take extra damage on that side! *If one side of your ship's hull is broken, avoid taking more fire on that side! *If the game is running slowly, you can lower your graphics settings by pressing F7! *If you are alone, don't fight too many enemies at once! *If you are not in battle, your Health will regenerate slowly. *If you get lost, teleport back to your Port of Call using the Map Page (M)! *If you have been playing for more than 2 hours straight, you should take a break! *If you shoot the same part of a ship, the panel will break, catch fire, and give a damage bonus! *If you type a '.' in the chat window before typing, the message will appear as a thought bubble and will stay longer. *If you want to check your score, press the ~ button. *If your ship sinks at sea, all your cargo is lost! *If your team can't launch more ships, teleport to a friend's ship to balance the odds. *If you're not sure where to go for a Quest, search the skies for the Ray of Light. 'L' *Level-up your Cannon Skill to unlock new Cannon Ammo types! *Level-up your Sailing Skill to unlock new Ship Maneuvers and Battle Orders! *Look for a Ray of Light if you get lost. *Looking for a crew for your ship? Set the Boarding Access for your ship to Public! *Looking for a Privateer crew? Find one using the Lookout button or through the Crew section on your Hearties panel! *Looking to join a ship's crew? Use a Dinghy and search for Public Ships! *Looking to recruit pirates for your Privateer crew? Look for crewmates using the Lookout button or through the Crew section on your Hearties panel! 'M' *Make every cannonball count! Targeting broken panels or an enemy ship's rear earns a bonus. *Maneuver your ship so that your broadside cannons line up with the enemy before firing! *Members of a Crew gain a Reputation Bonus for every enemy defeated. Larger crews provide larger bonuses! 'P' *Play Poker to quickly earn Gold. But don't lose! *Players cannot hurt each other except in PvP Matches! *Plunder ships for Cargo in order to quickly get Gold! *Press F1 to draw your Cutlass! *Press F2 to draw your Pistol! *Press R to enable Auto-run! *Press the Space Bar to jump. *Privateer teams are automatically balanced. If the team you are trying to join is full, join the other! *Purchase the weaker healing Tonics until you are Level 10 or higher. 'R' *Repair a sunken ship at the Shipwright! *Repair your vessel! Each repair spot on a ship can be manned by a different crew member to speed up repairs. *Retraining a weapon refunds all your spent skill points. *Rule #1 of the pirate code: Befriend others wisely! 'S' *Sail near an Island and click on the Anchor Button to dock! *Sailing in a straight line allows your ship to move faster! *Shield the smaller, weaker ships on the team if your ship can withstand a pounding. *Ships cost more to repair after they are sunk! *Ships with a Flag Icon above them are Flagships. They need to be crippled and then boarded! *Shooting a ship's sails will not sink it, but can slow it down! *Sink ships with Broadsides to gain Sailing Reputation! *Sink ships with Cannons to become a better Cannoneer! *Spend skill upgrades wisely. It will cost gold to change your choices later! *Spending a Skill Point on an attack skill increases any Buff duration by 25%! *Spending a Skill Point on an attack skill increases its damage 25%! *Stay away from Fort Charles unless you are looking for trouble with the Navy! *Stay clear of the enemy's island! Ships launching from there are temporarily invincible. *Stockpile cannonballs before sailing because it's a long way back to restock! *Suits don't matter in Blackjack. All that matters is the total number value of the cards. *Switch Weapons using the F1 to F6 Keys! 'T' *Team up with other players against tough enemies! *The Captain of a ship receives a larger share of loot if he has a Crew onboard! *The Cutlass Sweep skill will hit all surrounding enemies! *The Dagger's Asp skill can be used to break an enemy's Voodoo Doll Attunement! *The health bonus that a Privateer ship receives for sinking an enemy ship depends on the amount of damage it did. *The pirate steering the ship gains more Sailing Reputation if the ship has a Crew! *The Ravens's Cove Story Quest Unlocks at Level 30. *The Voodoo Doll will lose Attunement if you get too far away from your target! *They are tough, so don't fight them alone! *They give standard Reputation rewards! *They still give standard Reputation rewards, though. *To fire a Ship's Broadsides, grab the Steering Wheel! *To navigate the map on the Map Page (M), click and drag it with the Left Mouse Button. *To sink a ship, aim for the Hull! *To steer a Ship, grab the Steering Wheel! 'U' *Unlimited Access only! Command dark powers using the Voodoo Staff! *Unlimited Access only! Fight enemies up close or from afar with the Dagger! *Unlimited Access only! Voodoo Dolls cast powerful Hexes to hurt enemies and heal allies! *Unlimited Access only! With Unlimited Access, you can create up to 4 Pirate Characters! *Upgrade the Attune Doll skill to be able to Attune the Voodoo Doll to multiple targets! *Use the Boarding Access button on your Ship's Health Display to control who can board your ship! *Use the Journal (J) to find your next quest objective. *Use the Left Mouse Button or the CTRL Button to attack. *Use the Map Page (M) to change Servers! *Use the Right Mouse Button to move the Camera. 'V' *Visit a Trainer at the local blacksmith to retrain your weapons. *Voodoo Doll healers gain healing Reputation when their ally defeats their foe! 'W' *Watch your Cutlass attack timing to form Combos! *When sailing, use the Middle Mouse Wheel to move the Camera in and out! *When you are low on health, Hit T to use a Tonic! *While sailing, hold down the Right Mouse Button to move the Camera. *While using Auto-run ®, you can run and chat at the same time! *With Basic Member Access, a Skill cannot be upgraded past Rank 2! *With Basic Member Access, you cannot play in Fullscreen mode! *With Basic Member Access, you earn 30% less Reputation when defeating enemies! *With Unlimited Access, you can play Tortuga Hold'em! *With Unlimited Access, you can purchase all 9 Ship types! *With Unlimited Access, you can purchase stronger weapons like the Double-Barreled Pistol! *With Unlimited Access, you can start your own Guild! *With Unlimited Access, you can unlock new ammo types, such as flaming cannonballs! *With Unlimited Access, you can use all 6 Weapons! 'Y' *You can aim your attacks by holding down the Right Mouse Button! *You can also use the Mouse Wheel to Switch Weapons! *You can board a Crew Member's ship from the Dinghy! *You can buy health Tonics from the Gypsy! *You can buy new weapons and ammunition from Stores! *You can open an expanded map of the area you're in by pressing F8 or the map button on your compass. *You can play Poker or Blackjack at any Tavern. To find one, look for the sign with a Mug on it! *You can purchase Cannon and Pistol Ammo from the Gunsmith! *You can purchase Grenade Ammunition from the Gunsmith! *You can purchase Throwing Knives from the Blacksmith! *You can Unattune a target with the Voodoo Doll by clicking on the Unattune Menu on the right! *You can use the Number Keys to activate your Combat Skills or Switch Ammo! *You can use the WASD Keys to move. *You're vulnerable to attack while you dig for buried treasure, so stay alert. Category:Game Play